UH OH
by Hibiki Colt
Summary: que pasaria que en vez de "los guardianes" sean "las guardianes"   FEMGuardians y MALETsuna
1. Prologo

**UH OH**

_Tsuna: pensamiento_

**Tsuna: Tecnicas**

Prologo:

Yamamoto se encontraba caminando tranquilamente de la escuela, y como era común en ella sin ningún tipo de preocupación, claro eso fue hasta que un hombre se puso delante de ella mientras otros dos a su espalda.

-vaya vaya mira que tenemos aquí- dijo el hombre delante de ella con una mirada lujuriosa en sus ojos – te gustaría acompañarnos preciosa – poniendo una mano en el hombro de Takeri.

La joven puso una sonrisa como siempre solo que esta se notaba que era forzada – lo siento pero mi otousan me está esperando – tratando de pasar al lado de hombre y de paso sacando la mano de este de su hombro.

El hombre por su parte solo sonrió más cogiéndola bruscamente del brazo y pegándosela a su cuerpo – tsk tsk quien dijo que podías irte preciosa.

La joven se puso más nerviosa al sentir como el hombre ponía una de sus manos en su abdomen, buscando con su mirada a alguien que la ayude pero desgraciadamente todos con lo que cruzaba mirada la desviaban, empezando a forcejear al darse cuenta que nadie la ayudaría.

-oh juguetona, eso me gusta en una mujer-

-¡Déjenla!-

Cuatro miradas se dirigieron a donde había provenido la voz para ver que se trataba de un joven, no muy imponente que digamos, mirando a los perpetradores con desafío.

-psh piérdete chiquillo que esto no te incumbe- dijo uno de los hombres que no tenia capturada a la escolar.

-¡dije que la suelten!- dijo el joven nuevamente solo que esta vez corrió hacia el que tenia capturada a Takeri mordiéndole la mano forzando al hombre que soltara a la escolar.

-¡demonios!-exclamo el hombre mientras se sujetaba la mano con dolor.

El joven aprovecho el momento de confusión para tomar a Takeri de la mano y empezar a correr del lugar, con tres hombres pisándoles los talones, cuando llegaron a una esquina el joven metió a la joven Yamamoto en una tienda – escóndete aquí.

-¿pero tú?- mirando al joven con preocupación.

-no te preocupes, solo escóndete- sonriéndole calmadamente a la joven la cual se sonrojo levemente por la sonrisa.

La joven Yamamoto asintió para ver como el joven salía de la tienda para empezar a correr, segundos después vio como los hombres que la habían molestado pasaban enfrente de la tienda persiguiendo obviamente al joven.

* * *

Takeri suspiro con resignación ante el recuerdo, ya habían pasado dos años desde lo sucedido y no había podido agradecer al misterioso joven por ayudarla, y eso le frustraba ya que a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado no podía olvidarse de él y ¡ni siquiera sabía su nombre!

Además ese chico para ella era la única persona en la que podía confiar, claro su otousan también, pero fuera de la familia ese chico era el único ya que ese día se dio cuenta como las demás personas eran falsas y solo se preocupaban por ellas mismas, obligándola a poner una máscara en su personalidad para no permitir que las personas conocieran su verdadera yo, dando un suspiro inaudible para tratar de prestar atención al profesor después de todo era el primer día de clase, en ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió revelando la figura de un joven, el joven que no había podido olvidar, haciéndole poner una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Sawada Tsunayoshi, no es así?- pregunto el profesor con su ceño fruncido.

-lo siento sensei es que tuve un pequeño accidente camino aquí- dijo el joven con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-ahórrate las excusas Sawada y toma asiento al lado de la señorita Yamamoto- Tsuna asintió para ver como una atractiva joven largo cabello negro levantaba la mano y lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, poniéndolo nervioso en cierta manera, ya que no tenía mucha experiencia con el sexo opuesto, sentándose rápidamente en su asiento.

-me da gusto volver a verte Tsuna-kun- dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa.

Tsuna solo atino a decir una sola cosa – eh.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**UH OH**

_Tsuna: pensamiento_

**Tsuna: Tecnicas**

Capitulo 01:

Tsuna francamente no sabía lo que había pasado, todo había pasado muy rápido, hace minutos segundos se encontraba muy tranquilo preparándose para sacan su bento para el receso y ahora se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela al lado de una de las ídolos de su institución la cual se encontraba sonriendo mientras comía de su bento, parecía una escena de esos mangas románticos que su prima le gustaba leer en secreto, aunque sabía que eso no era posible no tenía tanta suerte.

-emmm- mirando de reojo de nuevo a la joven sin saber que decir.

-¿si tsu-kun?- deteniéndose en su aperitivos, para poner los palillos delicadamente en el bento dándole toda su atención.

-¿tsu-kun?- Tsuna se encontraba mas confundido ahora, porque le trataba con tanta familiaridad la joven delante de él, suspirando internamente luego de unos segundos, luego se enteraría ahora había algo que quería saber con mas apuro – yamamoto-san, ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – increíblemente no tartamudeando al hacer su pregunta.

-oh- que tonta pensaba Takeri, con la emoción de finalmente haber encontrado al joven de sus recuerdos solo había tomado la mano del susodicho llevándolo a la azotea y olvidándose completamente de todo lo que quería hablar con él, sin embargo había algo que definitivamente era lo primero que quería decirle, poniendo su bento al lado suyo volteándose totalmente hacia Tsuna para tomar su manos entre las suyas – Tsu-kun por favor acéptame como tu amiga, prometo estar a tu lado por siempre – no notando el gran sonrojo que se formaba en la cara del joven.

Corto circuito mental, todo se había quedado en blanco en la mente del joven la cual estaba tratando con todos sus recursos hacer que este saliera del estado, pues su lado lógico sabía muy bien que una oportunidad como esta no se presentaba todos los días, decidiendo que lo mejor era enviar la información poco a poco.

Perfecta imagen de Yamato Nadeshiko, por lo menos en apariencia, tomándole de la manos cariñosamente, pidiendo que fuera su amigo, haciendo que el imaginario click sonara indicando que la información había sido mandada con éxito logrando una reacción finalmente del joven.

Abriendo los ojos grandemente como platos, levantándose como un rayo y lanzando toda su comida al suelo, fue la reacción que origino la información que acababa de recibir, y como era de esperarse aquella reacción para nuestro querido joven no podía resultar en nada bueno, haciendo que se tropezara y golpeándose la cabeza con el filo de la banca donde alguna vez había estado sentado, siendo lo último que viera a la joven que había ocasionado todo apresurándose hacia él con una clara expresión de preocupación, poniéndose todo negro.

* * *

Horas después, en la silenciosa tranquilidad de la enfermería de la escuela se podía ver a dos figura en total silencio, una era una joven de expresión seria, cabello amarrado en una coleta y un blazer negro sobre sus hombros mirando tranquilamente al otro ocupante quien era nuestro desafortunado Tsuna quien ya se encontraba despertando.

Abriendo poco a poco los ojos el joven Sawada dio un ligero suspiro al notar el ya conocido para el techo de la enfermería, no tardando mucho en sentir un conocido escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo que solo lo podía causar una persona, moviendo su cabeza lentamente y quedándose estático al encontrarse con los ojos de la persona más temible de toda su escuela, la prefecta.

-Tsunayoshi- siendo las únicas palabras que salieron de los labios de la joven que se levanto de su silla dirigiéndose a la puerta de la enfermería donde se detuvo, mirando al otro integrante fijamente.

Suspirando nuevamente el joven se levanto de la camilla para acercarse a la joven – hai Kyoka – apresurándose un poco para caminar al lado de la prefecta que como de costumbre se encontraba en silencio – ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en la enfermería? _¿y cómo llegue ahí? _-la joven a su lado solo levanto una ceja, haciéndole reír nerviosamente mientras miraba a otro lado – claro, que tonto.

Kyoya por su parte miro por unos segundos al joven para luego regresar su vista al frente, recordando como la joven conocida como Yamamoto Takeri se encontraba en la silla donde no hace muchos minutos atrás ella había estado cuando fue a ver que le había pasado esta vez al omnívoro que caminaba cerca, haciéndole fruncir el seño, Yamamoto le ocasionaba un sentimiento de molesta.

* * *

**Luego de mucho mucho tiempo por fin actualice esta historia, espero que le haya gustado esta parte.**


End file.
